mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
List of RPG Characters
List of current RPG characters This is a list of the characters that have been registered for use in the current RPG. Useless piece of shit Androids An artificial race, once created strictly by Dr. Gero. At the start, they were just simple people, modified with various machinery. After various testing, a biotechnological version--made strictly from cells of other beings--was invented. To put it simply, they are a race of robots. Advantage: As time goes on, many new upgrades are developed for androids. They may purchase these upgrades and install them to receive integrated weapons or power ups. Disadvantage: The android must power down to successfully install these upgrades. As such they require someone else to install them. ---- Zwolf User: Amerowolf Age: 259 yrs old, appears mid twenties. Gender: Female Height: 5’4” Weight: 190 lbs – Heavy Machinery Race: Android Class: Mercenary Personality: Zwolf is a skilled and well trained mercenary, albeit not always an overly serious one. She’s good at what she does, that is, when she wants to do it. Zwolf is prone to bouts of laziness and unbridled rage. Zwolf Changelings The race that the evil tyrants Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold belong to. Though much about the race is unknown, it's obvious that they are just as arrogant as the Saiyans and are able to use body transformations to boost their power. Advantage: Changelings are very resiliant creatures. Not only can they survive in the absence of any atmosphere, but they can continue fighting despite partial dismemberment or other greivous injuries. Disadvantage: Changelings are also known for their arrogance. They typically hold back against opponents weaker than themselves because of their confidence. When battling an opponent more than 5 levels lower than your own, your own level is lowered by 5. ---- Freon User: Madness Age: 8 Gender: Male Height: 5’ 6” Weight: 13 stone 5 Race: Changelings Class: Martial Artist Personality: Not having been brought up by his own race, Freon is free of many of his biological father’s faults. His arrogance however was apparently a genetic trait however as Freon is just as arrogant as Freeza was. Maybe without his father’s penchant for cruelty and malice, this will not prove to be such a fatal flaw in Freon’s life. Freon ---- Zechi User: HerrGeiger Age: 19 Gender: Male Height: 5’4 Weight: 130 lbs Race: Changeling Class: Mercenary Personality: Arrogance serves Zechi’s main computations. Every action is registered and criticized for one reason or the next; normally venomously. This changeling is never one to step away from a fight. The fact that he may lose never registers and considers all battles fair game. Those that are weaker than himself are seen to be inferior and serve no purpose than cannon fodder. Of course, Zechi is nearly incapable of strategy and relies on other superiors to keep him straight on towards his goals. Otherwise, Zechi’s natural anger leads his actions. Zechi Demons Typically an evil race, loving to kill. Other than almost always being evil, they can be easily mistaken with mutants. Advantage: Demons are immortal; they cannot be killed. When they die, they do infact get sent to the Afterlife, but they may return at any time. They may also travel between this world and the next. Disadvantage: To return from life before the usual 5 day waiting period, demons must summoned by another LIVING demon. ---- Abbath Doom Occulta User: king omega Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 6"2 Weight: 190 Race: Demon Class: Martial Artist Personality: Abbath is interested in dark things and death. Abbath is very adventurous, greedy, and even though he is from Hell, and hates Heaven he is social, but still remains close minded. Abbath ---- Chaos User: majin shadow Age: 122 Gender: male Height: 7' 2" Weight: 200kg Race: Demons Class: Mercenary Personality: cold, calculating and pure evil. Chaos ---- Ennetsujigoku User: Kurushimi Age: He is immortal and has lived for several centuries Gender: Male Height: 6’ 0” Weight: 180 lbs. Race: Demon Class: Martial Artist Personality: Has a rather explosive and fiery personality. He’s a cunning sadist, finding pleasure in the pain of others. Ennetsujigoku ---- Insanus Confusio User: Vivi Name: Insanus Confusio Age: 7,119,920 Years. Gender: Male Height: 5 ft 3 Weight: 62.5 lbs Race: Demons Class: Monk Personality: Insane, and very perplexed. Insanus Confusio ---- Jemmelle User: Beautiful Illusion Age: 18 Gender: Female Height: 5'5'' Weight: 129lbs Race: Demon Class: Mercenary (Thief) Personality: Jemmelle, at first, would seem cold and calculating. She does not offer her hand to many, instead preferring to observe those around her and gain an opinion of their personality. She is also very determined and stubborn, meaning that if she fails at anything once, you can guarantee she will not admit to failure, and continue on until she is successful. Due to this nature, she can sometimes come off as childlike, should she ever speak at all, which can perhaps detract from her status as a thief; alongside this, she seems to have an eye for valuables such as jewelry, money and the like. She does not care much for hurt. If it is in her job description to injure or kill somebody, she will not hesitate to do it, as long as she gets paid; similarly, should anyone offend her, she will make good use of the weaponry she has. Though not being entirely bloodthirsty, she has a passive attitude towards killing, and does not see 'innocent' and 'guilty' - only dead and alive. Ultimately, being agile and supposedly talented, Jemmelle could be classed as a good ally - though very often is an ally only to herself. She does not try to make friends, feeling that they would simply hold her back, but if someone grants her a favour, she considers herself forever in the debt of that person. Jemmelle ---- Lestat de Lioncourt User: Saint Dean Age: N/A Gender: Male Height: 6 foot Weight: 238 Pounds Race: Demons Class: Martial Artist Personality: Lestat describes himself as being six feet tall, with blond hair and gray eyes but they absorb the colors blue or violet easily from surfaces around them. Because of his boldness, enthusiasm and reluctance to follow rules, Lestat's seniors refer to him affectionately as 'the Brat Prince', a title of which he is very fond. He is very vain and concerned with fashion, and will pause mid-narrative to remind the reader what he is wearing. He enjoys performing onstage, which he does as both a mortal actor in Paris and a vampire in his rock band, The Vampire Lestat. Lestat is also fond of music, sings, and plays the piano and violin. Although he is illiterate as a mortal man, he learns to read and loves literature as a vampire. In one period of his life, he becomes a hermit and spends every night holed up at home, reading. Lestat ---- Maugrim User: Shirogetsu Age: Centuries old, appears to be seventeen Gender: Male Height: 5'10 Weight: 110lbs Race: Demon he isn't exactly demon Class: Mercenary Personality: Instead of trying to pin point exact details, let me put it this way, my character is evil and hates any other species that opposes his, so your entire existance rejects his, so he must annihilate you. Maugrim ---- Piro User: RandomPenguin Age:16 Gender: Male Height:5'10" Weight: Unknown Race: Half Demon Class:Martial Artist Personality:His Personality depends on who is in control of his mind/body if it is the Demon within him then his personality it that of an evil Demon thats recklass,cold and destructive in battle but if Piro is in control then his personality is that of a very calm thoughtful average teenage human. Piro ---- Humans The inhabitants of planet Earth. Though, compared to other races, they seem extremely weak and worthless, with proper training, they can some of the strongest warriors a challenge. Advantage: Can create weapons and items at the cost of stamina. Contact moderators for details. Disadvantage: Humans are a reletively unevolved species by galatic standards. They have great potential and have yet to develop a glaring weakness. As such, there is no real disadvantage to being human. ---- Daiki User: Chuckles Age: 27 Gender: Male Height: 6''1 Weight: 250 Lbs Race: Human Class: Martial Artist Personality: Daiki is a show off at times and his cockiness gets in the way on rare occasions. His never-say-die attitude, developed from his time as a Captain, is an extreme makeup for him. Give him a task, and he completes it with 150% effort which can result, however; in overdoing things. Daiki ---- Deidara User: NarutoFan Age: 19 Gender: Male Height: 166 Weight: 53.5 kg Race: Human Class: Mercenary Personality: Quick to anger and annoy (if the right buttons are pushed), Deidara is a very hot-headed man. Something of a sadistic arsonist, he is not above relishing a good fight, and he often blows up his opponents in a very brutal fashion. Deidara's most distinctive trait, however, is his love of art. He will respect any form of it, even if it disagrees with his own. Deidara also has a habit of ending his sentences with nasal "un" sound, roughly translated as "yeah". Deidara ---- Jiraiya User: Eliwood21 Age: 53 Gender: Male Height: 167.64 cm. (66 inch.) Weight: 58.9 kg. (130 ibs.) Race: Humans Class: Mercenary Personality: Sarcastic; quick to joke. He likes to become the center of attention when it comes to conversations or meetings. His attitude becomes serious when in dire situations such as critical moments in battle. LOVES THE LADIES~! Jiraiya ---- Kaim User: Shirogetsu Age: 30 Gender: Male Height: 6'0 Weight: 170lb Race: Human Class: Mercenary Personality: Kaim is a man who keeps his distance, he isn't cold, but would rather keep to himself, he will help someone if he feels he needs to, although shrouded in mystery and illusion he is a man with a good heart. Kaim ---- Katsuo User: Tuna2 Age: 20 Gender: male Height: 5’ 11” Weight: 155Ibs Race: Human Class: Mercenary Personality: Lazy and laid back, Katsuo rarely involves himself in other people’s business. He feels that if the topic or matter at hand does not involve him, than he need not be involved at all. However, despite this seemingly lax attitude, Katsuo has secrets and desires that he doesn’t let others know about. In addition, he carries himself like an innocent who wouldn’t know the first thing about fighting. Of course, he uses this guise as a way to both trick possible enemies into thinking he’s weak and in order to take them out as quickly as possible. Katsuo ---- Khase User: Masquerade. Age: 23 Gender: Male Height: 6 ft Weight: 145 lbs Race: Human Class: Mercenary Personality: Generally kind but at times when he’s not in the best of moods he can snap at people quite aggressively. Khase ---- Lavi User: Zer0 Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 5'10 feet Weight: 150 lbs Race: Humans Class: Monk Personality: Lavi's goal in life is to become a Bookman, a person who stands aside and records history, causing him to isolate himself from his friends showing no real concern for them, casting aside his identity. This all changed when he made real friends allowing his outgoing and fun side even in the face of battle to truly shine through. Lavi ---- Mukotsu User: Inuyasha16 Age: 66 Gender: Male Height: 5'5" Weight: 158lbs Race: Human Class: Mercenary Personality: Mukotsu has suffered from psychotic disorders since childhood, he often suffers from delusions and paranoia. He takes pleasure in using his poisons on people, and would rather watch them die slowly than finish them off himself. Although his battle tactics may seem torturous and cruel, he will only fight if attacked, a master in biological and chemical warfare. Mukotsu would much rather sit alone in the forest smoking his pipe and creating new poisons than adventure, travel, or go looking for battle. He uses cat-like stealth, and expert camouflage to defeat his enemies. He also doesn’t mind selling his deadly poisons –for the right price. If he can be found, that is. Mukotsu’s bartering skills are nearly as renowned as his compounds, as he is always known to drive a hard bargain for his one of a kind goods. Mukotsu ---- Naruto User: Dark Skywalker Age: 15 Gender: Male Height: 166 cm Weight: 120 pounds Race: Human Class: Mercenary Personality: Hot headed at times,Creative,Determined,Never gives up a fight until he wins it,When in a critical situation he gets serious and right down to it Naruto User is banned ---- Orochimaru User: Masked_Felix Age: 53, technically, but he appears much younger Gender: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 141lbs Race: Human Class: Mercenary Personality: Most have compared Orochimaru's personality to the snakes he is renowned for. He appears to be apathetic to the plights of others and is often selfish when it comes to other's needs and his own, though these traits could be subject to change as Orochimaru ventures through life again. It is known that he can inspire loyalty with his charisma, and also display kindness and caring when it suits his purposes, how much of a facade it might be is anyone's guess, however. He carries a long grudge and, similarly, a long friendship as well. His childhood friends, also the other two Sannin, Jiraiya in particular, have remained as such to him, though he'll sooner kill them than admit it for the time being. Orochimaru ---- Pein User: JAIF Age: Approx. 40 Gender: Male Height: ~1,80m Weight: ~60kg Race: Human Class: Monk Personality: Believes he is a God whose duty is to restore peace to the world by any means neccessary. Holds no value for human life, and thinks of himself as superior to every human being. Pein ---- Rei User: Gosan Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 6 feet / 182.88m Weight: 175 lbs / 80 kg Race: Humans Class: Martial Artist Personality: Having grown up learning about the teachings of the monks, Rei has adapted a peaceful attitude towards others, a righteous person with its typical morals and conduct. Though when it comes to fighting, he is like a Saiyan. He enjoys them a lot and would usually not refuse a challenge, no matter how superior the opponent is. Having been in the city for so long, some of the temple’s teachings seem to be overlapped by the typical city teenager habits in order for him to fit in and live more easily. Rei ---- Sihfer User: Null Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 5’9’’ Weight: 83kg Race: Human Class: Mercenary Personality: Sihfer is well trained, and extremely good at what he does, causing him to be often overconfident in his abilities, yet he will readily admit when someone has defeated him. As a mercenary, Sihfer somehow manages to undertake even the most gruesome and challenging jobs with an air of good humour. Sihfer ---- Street Fighter Zanza User: ANB Age: 19 Gender: Male Height: 6'4 Weight: 170 lbs. Race: Human Class: Mercenary Personality: Tough, hard-headed, and very proud. Sano abandoned his family to join the Sekihitou (who were spreading the good news that there would be no taxes if the Ishin Shishi win the Bakumatsu war). Unfortunately, the govt. couldn't live up to the promise and executed the members; their cruelty etched into the mind of Sano forever. He despises the govt. and has a vigilante-mindset. Despite a fierce exterior and harsh beliefs, Sano (who now calls himself "Zanza") is fun-loving and can be very compassionate. Zanza ---- Uchicha Itachi User: Nikushimi Age: 21 Gender: Male Height: 175.2 cm Weight: 57.1 kg Race: Human Class: Mercenary Personality: Calm, calculating; outwardly cold. He is reputed as being a heartless killer, but the true Uchiha Itachi bears good intentions. His goal is the protection of the entire shinobi world, Konoha, and most of all his little brother, from some greater evil that looms overhead... Uchicha Itachi ---- Zed User: USSJed Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 178cm Weight: 65kg Race: Human Class: Monk Personality: A computer nerd. He's kinda introverted, but given enough time to warm to someone he can take you by surprise with his fun loving personality. He is highly intelligent, and has hidden reserves of courage. However, when not tapping into this hidden reserve he is a miserable coward! Zed Kaioshins Said to be the "gods" of the universe. Being that, they are known as protectors and heroes, going out of their way to save those in need. Advantage: Kais are immortal; they cannot be killed. When they die, they do infact get sent to the Afterlife, but they may return at any time. They may also travel between this world and the next. Disadvantage: Kais are weakened by excessive amounts of evil energy. As such, when they face demons they are lowered 1 level. ---- Akuma Kubiwa User: Stands_alone Age: 38 Gender: male Height: 5' 8" Weight: 156 Race: Kaioshins Class: Monk Personality: Akuma is a very meek person. He loves to hand out with friends and family. It's not easy to really irritate, he is really a go with the flow guy. He knows when it is time to get serious and time to joke. Currently awaiting approval Akuma Kubiwa ---- Cassandra Menallen User: Shade Age: 22 Gender: Female Height: 5' 5" Weight: 125lb Race: Kaioshin Class: Monk Personality: At first glance she seems the perfect example of a shy, innocent, soft-spoken individual. Polite, courteous... Then you get to know her. She has a wicked sense of humour, a quick and sometimes sharp tongue, and something about her that seems out of place with the whole 'monk' persona. She cares about her friends, and about her causes, but cross her and well.... better not to. Cassandra Menallen ---- Enkou Yaiba User: The Electron Zone Age: 18 Gender: male Height: 6' 3'' Weight: 188 lbs Race: Kaioshin Class: Mercenary Personality: Silent, and somewhat shy. He is a person that will do his job, no mater what the kill is. He is a neutral during a war. never favoring a side. He is a master at weapons such as guns, swords, pikes, axes, etc. Enkou Yaiba ---- Loren "Blackblade" Haze User: Xandor Tik'Roth Age: 27 Gender: Male Height: 6'3” Weight: 210 lbs. Race: Saiyan/Kaioshin* Class: Martial Artist Personality: Loren is usually seen as cold and distant. He likes training by himself, but occasionally will spar with someone else when he feels the need to be challenged. He has a very strong code of honor that he never flinches from. He is a very fierce fighter, as is true of all Saiyans, but his Kaioshin nature works to balance his driving need to fight all the time. He is a hard worker and never flinches from helping a friend in need, even if it means his own death. He also tends to favor physical combat over energy, and thus liberally uses his martial arts skill Loren "Blackblade" Haze ---- Lucrecia User: Eragon Name Meaning: A variation of Lucretia, a woman from Roman myth, and Lucia, who inspired the character. Age: Unknown; appears early twenties, but due to her race, is FAR older. Gender: Female Height: Short-medium Weight: Unknown Race: Kaioshin Class: Monk Personality: A pacifist, partly by race, mostly by nature, Lucrecia doesn't really act like one should expect a kai to. Rather quiet, she constantly has an expression of boredom or disinterest, as though paying little attention to he affairs of the mortal world, or caring little for the actions of it's inhabitants- this is, most likely, due to her former position as the guardian of an entirely different galaxy. That said, despite her calm, detached exterior, she has a good heart and, again perhaps due to her race she is wiling to help people and perform various 'good guy' actions- she simply tends to go about it in an entirely different manner. Rather secretive about her past, she has also developed two perhaps odd tendencies; first and most obviously is a joy of smoking, and she is rarely seen without a cigarette in either in her mouth or hand; the other, the source of her own self-given title, is a love of art, almost obsessively. She may also be described as having a stubborn or selfish streak; more often than not, she leaves such mundane matters as 'paying' to others. One other, more unseemly quality, is her pride; normally kept in check with her self-esteem, it’s blown out of proportion when it comes to her artwork, thus explaining her self-given title of “Otherworlds #1 Artist” Lucrecia ---- Xerxes User: Oscura Age: 21 Gender: Male Height: 6ft 4 Weight: 78kg Race: Kaioshin Class: Martial Artist (Warrior) Personality: From an outsiders perspective he appears a stern, unfriendly man, he is very wise, and surprisingly pacient. only those close to him know his true personality. Xerxes Mutants As the name implies, the mutant race always has an odd appearance. Take away that, and they're the same as a human, only from a different planet. Advantage: May create their own advantages and disadvantages. However, they must be in line with the advantages and disadvantages of other races and MUST be approved by LAZLO personally. Disadvantage: ---- Fury User: Fury Age: 23 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 198 Race: Mutant Class: Mercenary Personality: A man a few few words, Fury only speaks when it is absolutely necessary, or he has something on his mind which he cannot contain. The later doesn't happen often though. Fury is a well-maintained individual. He's very proper and has self control beyond that of most people. There's one case in which Fury cannot help but lose control...battle. Taking on a bit of his father, when in battle, Fury can be a demon. Some would consider his shift of personality to almost evil. Fury ---- Un User: Island of 1,000 Condiments Name: Un Unknown Age: Unknown Gender: Male Height: 6’2” / 188.98 cm horns Weight: 186 lbs / 84.37 kg Race: Demon / Mutant Class: Mercenary Personality: Unnerving and intimidating, Un is also brutal and vicious. With little remorse, he slaughters without mercy. Compassion and sympathy are unknown to him. In fact, Un speaks few English words. His language is that of a prehistoric culture. Therefore, communication is almost impossible. With little knowledge of mortal conduct, Un comes before others as barbaric and savage. In contrast, Un may be calm and collected at times. A cultivated veneer only shadows his twisted, sadistic personality. In that sense, he holds himself together until he feels his victims are unsuspecting and susceptible to his ravaging needs. In combat, Un releases rapid-fast, powerful blows through basic weaponry which are known to shatter skulls. Unarmed, his fierce hand-to-hand combat has been known to snap the spines of the most formidable warriors. His fighting-style is strictly close-range, which involves integrating spiritual magic with raw might. Therefore, with tools such as blades and magical intensification to his inestimable power, the sadistic Un is known only to the few who escaped his spiteful sight – None. Un Namekians Originally from the planet Namek, the Namekians can be compared to the humans quite easily. There is a leader, a select few chosen to fight, and others who live peacefully, growing what they need for food and raising their young. Their most striking features are their green skin and the antennas that hang at the top of their heads. Another strange characteristic is the fact that Namekians are asexual and give birth by spitting out an egg. Advantage: Namekians are known as powerful healers. A namekian may heal an amount of HP equal to their level to an ally at the cost of 5 ki for each increment. Disadvantage: Namekians cannot heal themselves and are very vulnerable when healing others. It takes two post to heal an ally, if a Namekian is hit in this time the attack does double damage to them. ---- Sanil User: Lazlo Age: ??? Gender: Male Height: 6' Weight: 200 Race: Namekian Class: Martial Artist Personality: Having spent over 1,000 years overlooking the Earth, Sanil has had plenty of time to hone his knowledge of fighting and all other aspects of life. He is wise beyond imagination, and an incredibly skilled warrior. Sanil Saiyans The "warrior" race, said to have been exterminated by Frieza himself, long ago. It was first thought that their tail held alot of their power, being able to transform into an Oozaru--a giant monkey--when exposed to the rays of a full moon. That theory was quickly destroyed by Son Goku, the first Saiyan to transform into the "Super Saiyan" state--a level of power that can only be reached with great emotion, and gives a tremendous boost in the Saiyan's power. A full-blooded Saiyan's hair is almost always black and in the same style throughout their entire life, unless altered through physical means. Advantage: Saiyan blood contains a gene that causes them to transform into giant apes when the moon is full. When transformed, they increase by 10 levels. (Full moons are dictated by moderators.) Disadvantage: When a saiyan looses his tail in Oozaru form, he reverts back to his base state. However, because the transformation requires so much energy, he is reduced 5 levels for 5 posts after being reverted. ---- Corey User: SSJ5Goku Age: 10 Gender: male Height: 4’10 Weight: 100 lbs. Race: Saiyan Class: Martial Artist Personality: Seems to always have his head in the clouds, in peace time. Once his anger is awakened, he realizes the seriousness of the situation. Corey ---- Cronius User: Android #17 Age: 24 Gender: Male Height: 5'11 Weight: 172 lbs Race: Saiyans Class: Martial Artist Personality: Sadistic, egotistical, and over-confident are what describes this saiyan's personality. He's most of the time eagerly running into battle and delighting in combat, carnage and bloodshed. He is perfectly willing to bide his time until he thinks the moment is right to strike. However, some may be able to interpret Cronius' unorthodox sense of honor. While being sadistic and cruel, Cronius has also shown a warrior's spirit, a degree of honor, and unwavering loyalty. Cronius ---- Krudule User: burningvegeta Age: 23 Gender: Male Height: 5’ 9’’ Weight: 144 lbs Race: Saiyan Class: Martial Artist Personality: The only word Krudule would use to describe himself is lovingly merciless (that's right he knows he used two words) his a joker in all sense of the word. He endures pain whilst training to fulfill his own superiority. He believes without a true purpose his life’s only principle is to battle. His mind constantly produces attacks and tactics due to a form of autonomous desire that rests within his mind. Such an attribute makes him a truly remarkable tactician; when it comes to the flame. Krudule is an overconfident idiot as a true Saiyan should be. His trained upbringing makes Krudule no coward to unclean conflict. Although his intentions make him pure and innocent; and usually Krudule has to encourage himself greatly to arise to any battle. His nature is calm, but out going. Although before his brother died he was a totally different person. He isn't even a shadow of his former self. Krudule ---- Lelouch User: Hiraku_Kazuma Age: 19 Gender: male Height: 5'8" Weight: 178 Race: Saiyan Class: Mercenary Personality: Lelouch is laid back yet has the saiyan attitude much like Goku's. Lelouch ---- Loren "Blackblade" Haze User: Xandor Tik'Roth Age: 27 Gender: Male Height: 6'3” Weight: 210 lbs. Race: Saiyan/Kaioshin* Class: Martial Artist Personality: Loren is usually seen as cold and distant. He likes training by himself, but occasionally will spar with someone else when he feels the need to be challenged. He has a very strong code of honor that he never flinches from. He is a very fierce fighter, as is true of all Saiyans, but his Kaioshin nature works to balance his driving need to fight all the time. He is a hard worker and never flinches from helping a friend in need, even if it means his own death. He also tends to favor physical combat over energy, and thus liberally uses his martial arts skill Loren "Blackblade" Haze ---- Mato User: Kei Age: 23 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 187 lbs. Race: Saiyan Class: Mercenary Personality: Like a typical Saiya-jin, Mato is extremely pompous and quick tempered. Mato ---- Raitro User: Raitro Age: 32 Gender: male Height: 6’ Weight: 180 Race: Saiyan Class: Martial Artist Personality: Sh*t. After all these years I still can’t fill this blank. I’ll do this when I get the chance. Raitro Shadow Dragons This race started off as seven evil dragons, created by the constant misuse of the Dragonballs. Each dragon always has something special to them, relating to their power. Advantage: Each shadow dragon chooses an element. (Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light, Shadow). Each of their attacks is assigned one element. If the element of an attack matches the element of the dragon, the ki cost of that attack is lowered by 10% and the damage is increased by 10% Disadvantage: Water douses fire, fire consumes wind, wind blows away earth, earth absorbs water, light illuminates shadow, shadow consumes light. If a dragon on one element is hit by an attack of the element they are weak to, that attack does twice the damage. ---- Gene Svelrahm User: Lord_Sloth Age: 27 Gender: Male Height=: 6'0 Weight: 184 lbs Race: Shadow Dragon (Fire) Class: Mercenary Personality: Gene comes off as very criptic and evil but his true motives seem to be neither. He's always seems to go from one extreme to the other. Gene Svelrahm ---- Ryuu no Midori User: The Green Dragon Age: 27 (Age of last pocessed victim), spirit has lived for many millennia. Gender: Male Height: 6'02 Weight: 196 lbs Race: Shadow Dragon, Wind Class: Mercenary Personality: Very hot headed, and easily temperered. Midori takes insults and comments very personally. His level of paranoia is above the roof. Tormented by past abuse and ridicule, Midori fundamentally believes in an order to things, justice in that each side (good and evil) should not escape their fate, as it is destiny upon them. Midori is prepared to assist anyone for the right price, this is his way of securing agreements. He has been betrayed before, by both sides. Ryuu no Midori Unknown This isn't really a race, but rather a group of people whose origins are not certain. At this time, only one person is as secretive as this. ---- Kyler User: Pyro Bastard Age: Unknown (seems to be around mid-twenties to late thirties) Gender: Unknown (seems to be male) Height: 6’ 1” Weight: 146 lbs Race: Unknown Class: Mercenary (Assassin) Personality: Just like everything about him, Kyler’s personality is completely unknown. People that see him and live don’t think of him as just acting like a personality, but as having no personality. No facial expression can be seen to identify rather he is happy or sad. No scars can be shown to say if he is a fighter or not. The only thing known about him is the constant muttering that can be heard from under the mask while “sleeping”. Rather that muttering is the voice of a madman or the voice of a multitude of personalities is just as unknown as his face. Even the hair that seems blonde is rumored to have changed colors over time. In theory, he is the perfect shadow; a person that can leave or enter society without a notice. Kyler ----